


Muttering, muttering, muttering

by Bakugou_Is_Life, Hotcheetohpuff (Bakugou_Is_Life)



Category: BnHA
Genre: Anxiety, Muttering, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Bakugou_Is_Life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Hotcheetohpuff
Summary: Midoriya mutters to himself.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & himself
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Muttering, muttering, muttering

"I don't have a quirk. And since I don't have a quirk then that means I can't become a hero. And if I can't become a hero then that means I can't save people. And if I can't save people then that means I am a terrible, weak person. And if I am a terrible, weak person then that means............ I AM A WORTHLESS INDIVIDUAL!!!"

Midoriya panicked, the anxiety filling him with an existential crisis.


End file.
